This invention relates to a construction toy primarily designed for children but having a complexity that substantially expands the age interest such that it can challenge the design capabilities of adults as well as children. The principal prior art device of this nature has been the toy log set marketed under the trademark Lincoln Logs, which comprised a toy construction set of multiplicity of log pieces based on multiples of a single primary dimension. The number and types of structures that were enabled to be constructed from this prior art device were limited by the single primary dimension on which the design of the toy set was based. Furthermore, while this prior art set did include certain associated pieces for constructing roofs, these pieces were not designed for compatible interlocking with the log pieces.
In devising an interlocking block construction toy having log pieces and compatible flat pieces based on two different primary dimensions, the nature and variety of the structures that can be erected is greatly expanded. Furthermore, the two primary dimensions are based upon the primary dimensions of the triangular shaped full gable for erecting gabled roof structures.
Collateral pieces in addition to the essential logs and flats are included for dressing completed structures. These pieces include roof ridge covers and a chimney piece to provide a finished appearance to the structure erected. Because of the variety and sophistication of the set of pieces in the construction toy, the toy can be used by housing designers in erecting models of modular style cabins, which if erected from logs in the log cabin fashion can be actually constructed using relatively standardized log elements.